Your Love Is My Drug
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy's love is like Gabriella drug. Find out why. Song fic. I do not own Your Love Is My Drug.


**Your Love Is My Drug**

**One Shot**

Gabriella was on the way to her boyfriend's Troy house. Her iPod is plugged into her ears and on shuffle. She's not listening to the songs playing but as the next song starts she listen to the words and thinks of Troy. Troy is the king at East High and until he met Gabriella he was a bit of a ladies man and a bad boy. That changed when he realized he was in love with Gabriella and wanted to be serious with her. He realized he had to changes his way and he did.

**Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams**

Gabriella realized these words were actually what happened to her at night. Troy was all that she dreamed of. Maybe that seemed a bit obsessive but to her it didn't.

**I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls**

She did this as well she didn't go so crazy that she hit her head on the wall but she looked down every corridor she did and didn't go down at school, when she was waiting for a call from Troy she sat by the phone doing nothing. Or if she was doing something she stopped and focused on her call with Troy. She wouldn't say she said up all night waiting for a call. But she stayed till midnight if he said he was going to call and then she would fall asleep regardless that's how her body worked.

**What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind**

This whole verse was word perfect to her situation Troy was on her mind 24/7.

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love**

His love really was like her drug.

**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted it's a crisis!  
My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**

Her mother her friends though she was crazy falling for and being with this boy. They thought he had some kind of hold on. They didn't see it, they don't see what she sees. The only hold he has on her is a hold of her heart but she has that hold her him to.

**What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind**

What Troy had was hard to find. They had this connection this love that she had never experienced with anyone. Troy was so caring towards and such a gentleman, so whipped that he would do anything for her and no boy she had previously been with had acted anything like Troy had.****

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

She was hooked on his love. She honslety thought that if his love was taken from her, if he left her or die or something then she would too. That is how much she loved him.****

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

There rumors going round school that Troy was just trying to get her in bed. That is was bet from his mates to get the geek to fall for him. But the rush she felt when she was with him drowned out the horrible words. And she knew the truth Troy was with her because he loved her. So it didn't matter what the kids at school said. And yes she felt high, she felt good when she was with him and now she thinks about it she feels down when she is away from him.****

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

She didn't know if Troy felt the exact same as her if his heart beat madly at the sight of him. She didn't know if her love was his drug.****

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

But she knew his love was her drug and if it could it would be her drug for life. And she sincerely hoped it was.****

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
